


when I'm able to sit down again, we'll do it proper

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Hurt Luke, Jealous Ashton, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ashton, True Love, forgiving Luke, guilty Ashton, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke accidentally makes Ashton jealous and when there finally alone Ashton teaches Luke a lesson on to never do that again. Aka rough sex that leaves Luke with a sore ache running through his ass and a guilty Ashton taking care of a sleepy sore Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I'm able to sit down again, we'll do it proper

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get a life

"Lucas you've been a very a bad boy" growled Ashton's deep voice into my ear, after slamming me up against our shared hotel room door. "Did you think I couldn't see you? Hear you? All over Michael and calum, pathetic really, makes you a slut" Ashton said gripping my hair roughly, pulling my head to the side to kiss me. I didn't mean to be all over them! It's just they looked to good, covered in sweat while bouncing around the stage like they own it "A-Ash, please" I gasp out feeling myself harden. Ashton's never been this rough, always so gental and asking, this Ashton was hard and unforgiving "Is this that you want? To be treated as a slut?" A moan slipped out, giving Ashton the right answer. My cock was rock hard, on the verge of aching when I felt Ashton's big hands slid down my body "look at you! All needy and desperate" Ash whispered into my ear "for being a bad little boy you are, do not cum until I say" what!? That's new "A-Ash? Y-you can't d-do that." I grit out "wanna bet?" He asked flipping us around to the first bed in reach "strip" Ashton's tone kinda scared me a little, I ain't gonna lie "now!" With that I had my cloths off in record time "good boy" Ash said, petting my head. Ashton slipped onto the bed behind me "hands and knees" he whispered, running his hands up my thighs "naught, you don't deserve this" Ashton growled, landing a smack right below my left ass cheek, letting out a low whimper I grip onto the bed sheets under us. Ashton's warm breath ghosted up my spine, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise, a moment later Ash's tounge was licking fat strips across my neck, behind my ear "would you have let Mikey fuck you? Right there on the stage?" Ashton's breath froze his still there spit. A moan tour its way out of my body, I heard Ashton growl and felt his grip tighten "you would fucking slut" Ashton flipped me over so fast, I let out a not so manly squeal. Ash's eyes were glazed over with lust and anger "you'll be lucky if you can cum at all tonight" he said rutting his fully hard cock into me, I could feel my eyes open wide "Cal or Mikey would let me cum" I said before I could stop myself. If its even possible Ash's eyes grew darker, Ash roled off of me pulling down his underwear as he went. I watched as Ashton pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the side pocket of his duffle, before putting the condom on and slicking himself up "for being such a bad boy, no prep" Ashton said lining up and slamming into me "oh! Ow!" I scream as Ashton pulled out just to slam back in. I felt tears prick my eyes, I felt like I was being ripped in half, placing my hands on Ashton's shoulders, raising myself a little "Is this what you wanted? Does this make you want Cal and Mikey still?" Asked Ashton slowing his pack a little, I could feel the ache starting low in my ass. I could tell Ashton was close, so I squeezed myself around his cock, causing him to gasp out of pleasure, Ash speed up his thrust and finally came with a halting thrust and tight grip, Ashton clasped across me after cumming, causing me to let out a pained whine my cock had softened with the first thrust, so I couldn't have came if I wanted to. My vision blired with tears as Ash began to pull out "oh baby? Hey hey hey! Are you hurt?!" Asked a panicked Ashton pulling off the condom and flinging it somewhere, whipping away the first set if tears Ashton gripped the side of my face "Luke answer me" commanded Ashton but all I could do was whine and whimper "hold on!" Said Ash as he slid out if our bed and went into the bathroom, coming back out with a warm washcloth "lukey baby, 'm so sorry" whispered Ash as he whiped down my thighs from the access lube. Ashton's eyes were clouded with guilt, running his fingers through my hair I tried to sit up to look for my boxers "Luke baby, stay still I'll get them" said Ashton fishing my plaid boxers from the floor and helping me into them " 'm so sorry baby, I-I don't know what happened, please forgive me" rambled Ashton, as I looked at Ash all I could feel is a heart full of love, that even the ache in my ass couldn't suppress. Opening my arms wide I smile as Ash climbs uo beside me "Ash- baby I forgive you, I would have liked it better if I could have came to- and maybe a little bit of prep, but you know next time, after I'm able to sit again, we'll do it proper" I said already half asleep "god I love you " whispered Ashton pulling me close to him, and going to sleep.


End file.
